Trzej muszkieterowie/I/25
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXV PORTHOS. D‘Artagnan, zamiast wprost do siebie powrócić, zsiadł z konia przed bramą pana de Tréville i wbiegł szybko na schody. Tym razem postanowił opowiedzieć o wszystkiem, co zaszło. Pan de Tréville bezwątpienia nie poskąpi mu dobrych rad w tej sprawie, a, widując się codziennie z królową, może będzie mógł zasięgnąć od niej wiadomości o nieszczęśliwej kobiecie, której z pewnością drogo zapłacić kazano za przywiązanie do jej pani. Pan de Tréville wysłuchał opowiadania młodzieńca z powagą, świadczącą, iż w całej tej sprawie widział coś więcej, niż samą przygodę miłosną, a gdy d‘Artagnan skończył nareszcie, wyrzekł: — Hm!... wszystko to o milę czuć jego eminencją. — Lecz co tu robić? — zapytał d‘Artagnan. — Nic, nic zgoła, jak na teraz, tylko opuścić Paryż, jak ci to już mówiłem i to jak można najprędzej. Zobaczę się z królową, opowiem jej szczegóły zniknięcia tej biednej kobiety, które posłużą za wskazówkę, a za twoim powrotem, może będę miał lepszą dla ciebię nowinę. Zaufaj mi. D‘Artagnan wiedział, że pan de Tréville, choć był Gaskończykiem, nie czynił próżnych obietnic, a zawsze więcej robił, aniżeli przyrzekał. Pełen więc wdzięczności za przeszłą i przyszłą opiekę, pożegnał go d‘Artagnan, a zacny dowódca, który czuł żywą sympatję dla odważnego i śmiałego młodzienca, serdecznie uścisnął mu rękę, życząc szczęśliwej podróży. Gotów wprowadzić w czyn rady pana de Tréville, poszedł od razu do swego mieszkania, aby spakować tłomoczek podróżny. W pobliżu domu spostrzegł pana Bonacieux, stojącego w ubraniu rannem na progu swego domostwa. Przyszło mu na myśl wszystko, co przezorny Planchet mówił mu o złowrogich minach gospodarza i począł mu się przypatrywać z większą, niż dotąd uwagą. W istocie, pominąwszy bladość żółtawą i chorobliwą, dowodzącą ulania żółci, co mogło być wreszcie przypadkowe, d‘Artagnan dostrzegł coś ponuro - przewrotnego w zmarszczkach jego oblicza. Oszust nie tak się śmieje, jak człowiek uczciwy, innemi łzami płacze obłudnik, a innemi człowiek dobrej wiary. Każdy fałsz jest maską i, choćby najartystyczniej była zrobiona, zawsze można ją odróżnić od szczerej twarzy. D‘Artagnanowi zdało się więc, że pan Bonacieux nosi maskę i to jedną z najwstrętniejszych pod słońcem. Wskutek tych spostrzeżeń, przejęty odrazą dla tego człowieka, chciał przejść, nawet nie odezwawszy się do niego, gdy Bonacieux tak samo, jak dnia poprzedniego, zaczepił go pierwszy. — Cóż to! młodzieńcze — przemówił doń — widocznie hulamy sobie po nocy? siódma godzina rano!... a pan, widzę, zmieniasz porządek rzeczy, powracasz wtedy, gdy inni wychodzą. — Pan na taką nie zasługujesz wymówkę, mości Bonacieux — odrzekł d‘Artagnan — jesteś wzorem porządnych ludzi. Coprawda, gdy się ma ładną żonkę, nie potrzeba uganiać się za szczęściem: ono samo przychodzi; wszak prawda, panie Bonacieux?... Ten zbladł jak śmierć i wykrzywił usta uśmiechem. — O! o!... — odezwał się Bonacieux — dowcipniś z pana. Lecz gdzież to u djabła włóczyłeś się tak po nocy, mój młody panie?... widocznie manowce niezbyt wygodne były. D‘Artagnan spojrzał na swoje buty zabłocone strasznie; lecz jednocześnie wzrok przeniósł na trzewiki i pończochy kramarza. Rzecby można, że je ktoś w tej samej kałuży unurzał; jedne i drugie nosiły na sobie ten sam kolor błota. Nagła myśl strzeliła do głowy d‘Artagnana. Ów mały, gruby, krótki siwiejący człowiek, tak jakby lokaj, ciemno ubrany, lekceważony przez ludzi, noszących szpady, to musiał być Bonacieux we własnej osobie. Mąż przewodniczył przy porwaniu małżonki. Szalona ochota wzięła d‘Artagnana porwać kramarza za gardło i zdusić go na miejscu, lecz, mówiliśmy już, był on chłopcem nader roztropnym, więc się powstrzymał. Jednakże twarz tak mu się dziwnie zmieniła, że Bonacieux przeraził się wielce i chciał się chyłkiem od niego wymknąć; ponieważ wszakże stał wprost połowy drzwi, która była zamknięta, rad nie rad musiał pozostać na miejscu. — A!... mój łaskawco, żarty ze mnie stroisz — rzekł d‘Artagnan — ale zdaje mi się, że jeżeli moje buty potrzebują gąbki, tembardziej twoje trzewiki i pończochy aż proszą o oczyszczenie. Miałżebyś i pan także, mości Bonacieux, szastać się po nocy?... Do licha!... byłoby to nie do darowania człowiekowi w twym wieku, tembardziej tobie, co masz ładną i młodą żonkę. — O!... uchowaj mnie Boże — odparł Bonacieux — ale wczoraj byłem aż w Saint-Mandé, aby się wywiedzieć o służącą, bez której obejść się nie mogę, a ponieważ złą miałem drogę, zabłociłem się tak okropnie i jeszcze nie miałem czasu oczyścić ubrania. Wspomniane przez Bonacieux miejsce wycieczki stało się nowym dowodem, popierającym podejrzenia d‘Artagnana. Powiedział, że był w Saint-Mandé, dlatego tylko, że znajdowało się ono w stronie wprost przeciwnej, niż Saint-Cloud. Przypuszczenie to pierwszą było pociechą w tym razie. Jeżeli Bonacieux wiedział, gdzie jest jego żona, można było, używszy środków nadzwyczajnych, zmusić kramarza do rozwiązania języka, można było wyrwać z niego tajemnicę. Należało tylko przypuszczenie to w pewność zamienić. — Wybacz mi, drogi panie Bonacieux, że pozwalam sobie być z tobą bez ceremonji, lecz nic tak pragnienia nie pobudza, jak bezsenność, szalenie mi się pić chce; pozwól mi napić się u siebie wody, wszak to sąsiadowi uchodzi. I, nie czekając przyzwolenia, wpadł do pokoju gospodarza i spojrzał nieznacznie na łóżko. Stało nietknięte. Bonacieux nie kładł się tej nocy. Niedawno więc wrócił do domu; towarzyszył zatem żonie do miejsca, dokąd ją zawieźć miano, lub przynajmniej do pierwszej stacji. — Dzięki, mości Bonacieux — rzekł d‘Artagnan, wychylając szklankę wody — to wszystko, czegom żądał od ciebie. Teraz idę do siebie, każę Planchetowi oczyścić buty, a gdy się z niemi załatwi, przyślę go tutaj, jeżeli zechcesz, aby wyszczotkował i twoje trzewiki. I zostawił kramarza, osłupiałego tem pożegnaniem, i zadającego sobie pytanie, czy wypadkiem nie pokpił sam własnej sprawy. Na schodach d‘Artagnan spotkał Plancheta bardzo pomieszanego. — O! panie!... — zawołał, ujrzawszy d‘Artagnana. — Nie mogłem doczekać się pana, znów coś nowego mamy!... — Cóż tam znowu?... — pytał d‘Artagnan. — O założyłbym się o sto tysięcy, że pan nie zgadnie, jaką miałem wizytę w nieobecności jego. — Kiedyż to było? — Pół godziny temu, kiedy pan był u pana de Tréville. — I któż to był taki?... mówże!... — Pan de Carois. — Pan de Carois?... — We własnej osobie. — Dowódca gwardji jego eminencji? — On sam. — Przyszedł mnie aresztować? — Ja tak samo przypuszczam, proszę pana, pomimo że miał układną minę. — Mówisz, że miał taką minę? — Słodki był, jak miód. — Doprawdy?... — Powiedział, że przychodzi od jego eminencji, który bardzo panu sprzyja, i chce zabrać pana z sobą do Palais‑Royal. — A cóżeś mu odpowiedział?... — Że to niepodobna, bo pana niema w domu, jak sam to mógł widzieć. — Cóż on na to ? — Mówił, żeby pan nie omieszkał dziś jeszcze zajść do niego; a potem dodał cichutko: — „Powiedz twemu panu, że Jego eminencja dobrze jest usposobiony dla niego i że prawdopodobnie los jego zależy od widzenia się z kardynałem“. — Jak na kardynała, to niezbyt zręczne sidła... — odrzekł młodzieniec z uśmiechem. — Ja też, widząc w tem zasadzkę, odpowiedziałem, że pan będzie niepocieszony za swoim powrotem. — Dokądże pojechał? — zapytał pan de Carois. — Do Troyes w Szampanji — odrzekłem. — Kiedy wyjechał? — Wczoraj wieczorem. — Planchetku mój miły — przerwał mu d‘Artagnan — prawdziwie nieoceniony z ciebie człowiek. — Pojmuje pan — pomyślałem sobie — że, w razie, gdyby pan chciał widzieć się z panem de Carois, mam zawsze czas słowa swoje odwołać i powiedzieć, że pan nie wyjeżdżał; w takim razie kłamcą byłbym ja, a ponieważ nie jestem szlachcicem, wolno mi zatem kłamać. — Uspokój się, nie stracisz opinji człowieka prawdomównego: za kwadrans wyjeżdżamy. — I ja to chciałem panu poradzić; a dokąd jedziemy, jeżeli wolno zapytać? — W stronę przeciwną tej, którą wymieniłeś. Czy ci zresztą nie pilno dowiedzieć się czegoś o Grimaudzie, Mousquetonie i Bazinie, tak jak mnie o Athosie, Porthosie i Aramisie ? — Zapewne, proszę pana, i pojadę, dokąd mi rozkażesz; powietrze na prowincji, jak mi się zdaje, będzie dla nas zdrowsze, niż powietrze paryskie. — Więc spakuj rzeczy i jedźmy; ja wyruszam naprzód z rękami w kieszeniach, żeby nie domyślano się niczego. Ty podążysz za mną do koszar gwardyjskich. Ale, Planchecie, miałeś rację co do naszego gospodarza, to straszny szubrawiec. — O! panie, skoro ja mówię, to niech mi pan wierzy; ja się znam na ludziach!... ho! ho! Zgodnie z projektem, d‘Artagnan wyruszył pierwszy i, aby nie mieć na sobie nic do wyrzucenia, po raz ostatni jeszcze zaszedł do mieszkania trzech swoich przyjaciół. Żadnej nie było wiadomości; jedynie dla Aramisa zastał list, przesycony wonnościami, a pisany drobniutkim i wytwornym charakterem. Zabrał go z sobą. W dziesięć minut zjawił się Planchet w stajniach koszar gwardyjskich. Aby nie tracić czasu, d‘Artagnan sam już konia swego osiodłał. — Tak, dobrze — odezwał się do Plancheta, gdy przytroczył mu tłomoczek do siodła. — Teraz siodłaj tamte trzy konie i ruszajmy w drogę. — Czy dlatego, panie, abyśmy prędzej jechali, chcesz, by każdy z nas miał dwa konie? — zauważył Planchet z przebiegłą miną. — Niepotrzebne żarty, Planchetku — odrzekł d‘Artagnan — przy pomocy tych czterech koni będziemy mogli przywieźć trzech przyjaciół naszych, jeżeli ich odnajdziemy jeszcze żywych. — Doprawdy, szczególniejsze byłoby to szczęście — odpowiedział Planchet — a zresztą nie trzeba nigdy tracić nadziei w miłosierdzie boskie. — Amen!... — zakończył d‘Artagnan, dosiadając konia. I wyjechali z koszar gwardyjskich, każdy w inną stronę, jeden z nich bowiem przez rogatki de La Villette, a drugi przez Montmartre, zjechać się zaś mieli po za Saint‑Denis. Wybieg ten strategiczny, wykonany z wszelką ścisłością, uwieńczony został pożądanym skutkiem. Obydwaj wjechali razem do Pierrefitte. Przyznać trzeba, że Planchet o wiele odważniejszy był we dnie, niż w nocy. Pomimo to wrodzona przezorność nie opuszczała go na chwilę; nie zapomniał najmniejszej okoliczności ubocznej z poprzedniej podróży i kogo tylko spotkał, uważał za wroga. Z tego wynikło, że nieustannie chwytał za kapelusz, czem ściągał na siebie surową naganę ze strony d‘Artagnana, który się lękał, aby dzięki tej grzeczności zbytecznej nie wzięto go za chudopacholskiego sługę. Czy przejezdnych wzruszała owa uprzejmość Plancheta, czy też nie było czatów, rozstawionych na ich drodze, dość, że podróżni nasi dostali się bez najmniejszego wypadku do Chantilly i zatrzymali się w hotelu Grand-Saint-Martin, tam, gdzie stali za pierwszej podróży. Oberżysta, zoczywszy młodzieńca z pachołkiem, prowadzącym dwa luźne konie, wyszedł pełen szacunku na spotkanie. D‘Artagnan, upaliwszy kilkanaście mil odrazu, uznał za stosowne wypocząć i dowiedzieć się, czy znajdzie tu jeszcze Porthosa. Zresztą niezbyt roztropnie byłoby pytać odrazu, co się stało z muszkieterem. Po namyśle, d‘Artagnan, o nic nie pytając, zsiadł z konia i polecił go swemu służącemu; wszedł do niewielkiego pokoju, przeznaczonego dla tych, co sami być chcieli, i zażądał butelki najlepszego wina oraz śniadania, jak można najwykwintniejszego, co spotęgowało jeszcze bardziej dobre pojęcie gospodarza o podróżnym, powzięte z pierwszego wejrzenia. Obsłużono go z cudowną szybkością. Do pułku gwardji zaciągano najpierwszą szlachtę z królestwa, d‘Artagnan więc, mający przy sobie służącego i cztery przepyszne konie, nie mógł, pomimo skromnego munduru, nie wywrzeć wrażenia. Oberżysta sam pragnął mu usłużyć, co widząc, d‘Artagnan rozkazał podać dwa kieliszki i rozpoczął następującą rozmowę: — Na honor, drogi mój gospodarzu — rzekł, napełniając kieliszki — zażądałem najlepszego, jakie masz, wina, a jeżeli mnie oszukałeś, sam będziesz ukarany tem, czem zgrzeszyłeś, bo nie cierpię pić sam i musisz mi dotrzymać kompanji. Pijmy zatem! No, dalej! za czyje zdrowie pić będziemy, aby nie zranić niczyjej miłości własnej? Niechaj będzie za pomyślność twojego zakładu. — Wasza dostojność zaszczyt mi czyni — odrzekł oberżysta — serdecznie dziękuję za dobre życzenia pańskie. — Lecz nie chcę w błąd cię wprowadzać i z góry wyznaję, iż więcej w tem jest egoizmu, niż przypuszczasz: jedynie te zakłady mają powodzenie, w których goście są dobrze przyjmowani, w hotelach, gdzie wszystko bezładnie idzie, podróżny pada ofiarą wad i niedostatków gospodarza. Ja, co dużo podróżuję, szczególnie tą drogą, chciałbym, żeby wszyscy oberżyści robili majątki. — Istotnie, zdaje mi się. że nie poraz pierwszy mam szczęście pana oglądać. — Ba! przejeżdżałem tędy do Chantilly conajmniej dziesięć razy, a trzy lub cztery zatrzymałem się u pana. Zaraz... byłem tu dziesięć czy dwanaście dni temu, odprowadzałem przyjaciół muszkieterów, a właśnie jeden z nich pokłócił się z jakimś nieznajomym człowiekiem, który, niewiadomo dlaczego, szukał zaczepki. — A tak! prawda, przypominam sobie. Czy nie o panu Porthosie wasza dostojność chce mówić? — Tak właśnie nazywa się mój towarzysz podróży. Boże! drogi gospodarzu, powiedz mi, miałożby spotkać go jakie nieszczęście? — Wasza dostojność pamięta zapewne, że nie mógł się puścić w dalszą drogę. — Rzeczywiście, przyrzekł podążyć za nami i nie widzieliśmy go więcej. — Zaszczycił nas, pozostając tutaj. — Jakto? zrobił wam ten zaszczyt? — Tak, panie, w tym oto zajeździe; i nawet jesteśmy mocno zaniepokojeni pod pewnemi względami. — Pod jakiemi? — Pod względem porobionych kosztów. — Cóż znowu! on je wszystkie zapłaci... — A! panie, balsam pociechy wlewasz mi w serce! Dużo już dotąd daliśmy naprzód, a jeszcze dzisiaj felczer nam oznajmił, że ponieważ pan Porthos nie płaci, na nas będzie poszukiwał należności, bo to ja po niego posyłałem. — Czyż Porthos raniony? — Nie wiem, jak mam powiedzieć. — Jakto, nie wiesz pan?... powinieneś lepiej wiedzieć o tem, niż ktokolwiek. — Zapewne, lecz w naszym stanie nie można wszystkiego, o czem się wie, rozpowiadać, nadewszystko, gdy nam zastrzeżono, iż uszy nasze odpowiadać będą za język. — A czy ja mogę widzieć się z Porthosem? — I owszem, wejdź pan na piętro, zapukaj do numeru I-go. Proszę tylko oznajmić, że to pan. — Dlaczego? — Bo mogłoby pana nieszczęście spotkać. — Jakie? — Pan Porthos mógłby przypuszczać, że to ktoś z domowników i w przystępie złości, przeszyłby pana szpadą lub w łeb palnął, broń Boże! — Cóżeście mu zawinili? — Żądaliśmy zapłaty. — A! do licha, rozumiem; żądanie podobne on bardzo źle widzi, gdy nie jest przy pieniądzach; lecz o ile wiem, powinien je mieć. — Takie i nasze było zdanie; a ponieważ w domu naszym panuje porządek i rachunki zamykamy co tydzień, przedstawiliśmy mu spis wydatków, lecz na złą chwilę trafiliśmy widocznie, gdyż za pierwszem słowem odesłał nas do wszystkich djabłów; coprawda, grał dnia poprzedniego. — Jakto, z kim? — A! mój Boże, albo ja wiem?... z jakimś panem przejezdnym, któremu zaproponował partję lancknechta. — A! biedak, musiał wszystko przegrać. — Wszystko, i konia nawet, bo gdy tamten miał się już ku odjazdowi, przekonaliśmy się, że lokaj jego siodłał konia pana Porthosa. Zrobiliśmy mu wtedy uwagę, lecz nam odpowiedział, że się mieszamy nie do swoich rzeczy, że nam nic do tego, ponieważ ten koń jest jego własnością. Daliśmy znać natychmiast panu Porthosowi o tem, co się dzieje, a on kazał nam odpowiedzieć, że trzeba być błaznami, aby wątpić w słowo szlacheckie, i że skoro tamten szlachcic mówi, że koń do niego należy, tak musi być i basta. — Zawsze ten sam — mruknął d‘Artagnan. — Wtedy — mówił dalej gospodarz — kazałem mu powiedzieć, że skoro porozumieć się nie możemy co do zapłaty, nie tracę nadziei, że zechce przynajmniej wyświadczyć łaskę mojemu koledze z pod „Złotego orła“ i jemu także da co zarobić. Ale pan Porthos odpowiedział mi, że moja oberża jest najlepsza i życzy sobie w niej pozostać. Odpowiedź ta była zbyt dla mnie pochlebna, więc nie mogłem nalegać, ażeby się wyniósł; poprzestałem tylko na prośbie, aby ustąpił mi swego pokoju, który jest najładniejszy ze wszystkich, a zadowolił się milutkim gabinecikiem na trzeciem piętrze. Na to pan Porthos odpowiedział mi, że oczekuje lada chwila przybycia swojej kochanki, jednej z najznakomitszych dam dworu, powinienem więc zrozumieć, że pokój, zaszczycony jego pobytem, aż nadto mierny jest dla takiej osoby. Pomimo całkowitego uznania dla prawdziwości słów jego, czułem się w obowiązku obstawać przy swojem. Ale nie mogło być o tem ani mowy. Położył pistolet przy łóżku, oświadczając, iż za pierwszem słowem o jakichkolwiek przenosinach, palnie w łeb temu, kto poważy się wtrącać. I odtąd już nikt nie postał u niego, prócz jego pachołka. — Jest tu więc i Mousqueton? — Jest, panie.... w pięć dni po wyjeździe powrócił, mocno skwaszony, widocznie i on miał w podróży nieprzyjemności. Na nieszczęście, żwawszy jest od swego pana i dla niego to wszystko do góry nogami przewraca, a przypuszczając, że gdyby prosił, mógłby doznać odmowy, więc bez proszenia bierze, co mu się podoba. — Tak, zawsze ja widziałem w Mousquetonie wierność i przebiegłość niepospolitą — odpowiedział d‘Artagnan. — Być może, ale jeżeli z taką wiernością i przebiegłością będę miał cztery razy do roku do czynienia, sam pójdę z torbami. — Bynajmniej, przecie Porthos zapłaci. — Hm!... — mruknął z powątpiewaniem oberżysta. — Jest on ulubieńcem wielkiej pani, która nie pozostawi go w kłopocie o taką drobnostę, jaką jest panu dłużny. — Gdybym śmiał powiedzieć, co myślę o tem wszystkiem... — Jakto, co myślisz? — Co wiem, raczej. — A cóż pan wiesz? — I czego jestem nawet pewny. — Czego?... doprawdy ciekawym. — Powiedziałbym, że znam tę wielką panią. — Pan? — Tak, ja. — Skądże ją poznałeś? — O!... panie, gdybym mógł zaufać pańskiej dyskrecji. — Mów pan, o słowem szlacheckiem ci ręczę, że nie będziesz żałował zaufania. — Pojmuje pan, że niepokój do wielu rzeczy popycha — Jakżeś pan postąpił? — O!... najpierw nic takiego nie zrobiłem, do czego nie miałby prawa wierzyciel. — Więc? — Pan Porthos dał nam list do owej księżnej kazał wrzucić go do skrzynki pocztowej. Pachołka jego jeszcze nie było. Ponieważ nie wychodził z pokoju, zmuszony był obarczać nas swojemi zleceniami. — Cóż dalej? — Zamiast wrzucić ów list do skrzynki, co niezbyt pewne bywa, skorzystałem z tego, że jeden z moich posługaczy jechał do Paryża i rozkazałem wręczyć bilecik samej księżnej. Było to spełnieniem życzeń pana Porthosa, który nam list ten tak polecał; nieprawdaż? — Niby... — I czy wie pan, kto jest owa wielka dama? — Nie, słyszałem o niej tylko od Porthosa. — Wie pan, kto jest ta niby księżna? — Mówiłem przecie, że nie znam jej wcale. — To stara prokuratorowa, niejaka pani Coquenard, mająca lat pięćdziesiąt conajmniej, a udaje jeszcze zazdrosną. Ja odrazu się dziwiłem, że jakaś księżniczka mieszka przy ulicy Niedźwiedziej. — Skądże pan wiesz? — Bo, gdy odebrała list, wpadła w gniew okrutny, wykrzykując, że pan Porthos jest wietrznikiem i że pewnie o jaką kobietę bił się i został raniony. — Więc on raniony? — A! Boże!... tom się wygadał!... — Powiedziałeś pan, że Porthos jest ranny? — Tak, ale mówić o tem srodze mi zabronił!... — Czemuż to? — Ha!... bo się przechwalał, że nadzieje na rożen tego jegomościa, z którym go pan w kłótni zostawił, a pomimo całej jego junakierji, jegomość ów odrazu go z nóg zwalił. Pan Porthos więc, człowiek pełen pychy, tylko swoją księżnę chciał rozczulić opowieścią o przygodzie, ale przed nikim nie chce się przyznać, że został pokłuty rapierem. — Więc to rany przykuły go do łóżka? — Mistrzowskie pchnięcie, zaręczam panu. Rogatą duszę ma pański przyjaciel. — Byłeś pan przy tem obecny? — O!... wszystko to trwało zaledwie chwilę, może mi pan wierzyć. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Nieznajomy szybko się zwinął i natarł tak niespodzianie, że zanim pan Porthos odbić zdołał, żelazo przeciwnika utkwiło mu w piersi na trzy cale. Upadł na wznak. Korzystając z tego, nieznajomy oparł mu na gardle koniec rapiera; pan Porthos, widząc się na łasce przeciwnika, uznał się za pokonanego. Wtedy nieznajomy spytał go o nazwisko, a dowiedziawszy się, że ma z Porthosem, a nie z d‘Artagnanem do czynienia, pomógł mu dźwignąć się, odprowadził do oberży, sam wsiadł na konia i odjechał. — To on miał do d‘Artagnana urazę? — Widocznie. — A czy wiesz, co się z nim stało? — Nie... widziałem go po raz pierwszy i odtąd nie pokazał się więcej. — Wybornie... wiem już, co wiedzieć chciałem. Mówiłeś pan, że pokój Porthosa znajduje się na pierwszem piętrze, numer I? — Tak, panie, najpiękniejszy w całej oberży; pokój, który miałbym sposobność dziesięć razy wynająć. — Ba!... nie kłopocz się pan — odezwał się z uśmiechem d‘Artagnan — Porthos się uiści pieniędzmi księżnej Coquenard. — O!... panie, prokuratorowa, czy księżna, byle tylko rozluźniła supły swego worka, wszystko to dla mnie jedno; ale ona dała tu odpowiedź stanowczą, że dosyć już ma tych wymagań i wiarołomstwa pana Porthosa i że mu złamanego szeląga nie przyśle. — A czy powtórzyłeś tę odpowiedź swemu gościowi? — Boże uchowaj!... byłby się dowiedział w jaki sposób wywiązaliśmy się z jego zlecenia. — Więc on ciągle jeszcze czeka na pieniądze? — Tak!... Wczoraj jeszcze pisał, ale tym razem służący oddał list na pocztę. — Powiadasz pan, że prokuratorowa brzydka jest i stara? — Conajmniej pięćdziesięcioletnia i wcale nie piękna, jak mówił mi Pathaud. — W takim razie możesz być spokojny, da się ona zmiękczyć; a zresztą, nie wielkie rzeczy musi ci być Porthos dłużny. — Jakto nie wielkie! Dwadzieścia pistolów, jak dotąd, nie licząc doktora. Niczego on sobie nie żałuje, widać przyzwyczajony do wygód. — To chociaż go ona opuści, znajdą się jeszcze przyjaciele, zaręczam. Pozbądź się wszelkich obaw. gospodarzu drogi i nie ustawaj w pieczołowitości, jakiej stan jego wymaga. — Obiecał mi pan pary z ust nie wypuścić o prokuratorowej i o ranie. — Masz na to moje słowo. — Bo widzi pan, on gotówby mnie zabić! — Nie lękaj się; nie taki on straszny, jak się wydaje. To powiedziawszy, poszedł d‘Artagnan na górę, pozostawiając gospodarza, uspokojonego pod dwoma względami, o które najmocniej mu chodziło: o dług i swoje życie. Zapukał do drzwi, najpokaźniej się przedstawiających, a oznaczonych wielkim czarnym numerem. Gdy odpowiedziano, wszedł. Porthos, leżąc na łóżku, grał z Mousquetonem w lancknechta, aby nie wychodzić z wprawy, a przed ogniem obracał się rożen, obładowany kuropatwami, po dwóch zaś rogach wielkiego komina, na rozżarzonych węglach wrzały dwa tygle, z których wydobywała się łechcąca powonienie para potrawy z ryb i królika. Prócz tego stół do pisania i komoda zastawione były wypróżnionemi butelkami. Na widok przyjaciela, Porthos krzyknął radośnie, a Mousqueton, powstawszy z uszanowaniem, ustąpił miejsca i poszedł zajrzeć do tygli, nad któremi zdawał się mieć osobliwszy nadzór. — A! na Boga! to ty?... — zawołał Porthos do d‘Artagnana — witaj mi i wybacz, że nie wstaję na twoje spotkanie. Ale nie wiem, czy wiesz, co mi się przytrafiło? — dodał niespokojnie, patrząc na d‘Artagnana. — Nie wiem. — Nie mówił ci gospodarz? — Zapytałem go o ciebie i prosto przychodzę. Porthos odetchnął swobodniej. — A cóż ci się przytrafiło, drogi Porthosie? — kończył d‘Artagnan. — Nacierałem na przeciwnika, któremu już trzy pchnięcia rapierem zadałem i chciałem czwartem z nim skończyć, gdy w tem nastąpiłem na kamień i zwichnąłem nogę w kolanie. — Doprawdy? — Słowo honoru! Szczęście tego łajdaka, by byłbym go ubił na miejscu. — I cóż się z nim stało? — Alboż ja wiem?... miał już dosyć, nie czekając reszty odjechał... Lecz z tobą, co się stało, drogi d‘Artagnanie? — Zatem zwichnięcie nogi zatrzymuje cię w łóżku, drogi Porthosie?... — ciągnął dalej d‘Artagnan. — A! Boże mój, nie wielkie to rzeczy; za kilka dni już wstanę. — Czemuż nie kazałeś przenieść się do Paryża? Tutaj okrutnie ci nudno być musi. — Miałem ten zamiar, lecz muszę ci coś wyznać, drogi kolego. — Co takiego? — Widzisz, jak ci mówiłem, nudziłem się straszliwie, a w kieszeni miałem owe siedemdziesiąt pięć pistolów, przypadłe mi z podziału, dla rozrywki więc kazałem poprosić do siebie przejezdnego szlachcica i zaproponowałem mu partyjkę gry w kości. Nie wzdragał się, a siedmdziesiąt pięć pistolów powędrowało z mojej do jego kieszeni, nie licząc konia, którego zabrał na przykładkę. Lecz co z tobą się dzieje, drogi mój d‘Artagnanie. — Cóż chcesz, kochany Porthosie, niepodobna mieć wszystkiego, znasz przecie przysłowie: „Nieszczęśliwy w grze, szczęśliwy w miłości“. Zbyt jesteś kochany, aby fortuna nie mściła się za to; ale co cię niełaska jej obchodzi, czyż nie masz szczęśliwy człowieku swojej księżniczki, która niechybnie pośpieszy ci z pomocą? — Widzisz, mój drogi, ponieważ gram nieszczęśliwie — mówił Porthos z miną najswobodniejszą — pisałem do niej, aby mi przysłała kilkadziesiąt ludwików, których mi bardzo potrzeba ze względu na położenie, w jakiem się znajduję... — I cóż? — Musiała do dóbr swoich wyjechać, bo mi nie odpowiada. — Doprawdy? — Ani słówka. Wczoraj wyprawiłem drugą odezwę, gorętszą jeszcze od poprzedniej. Lecz, skoro cię widzę, najdroższy, pomówmy o tobie. Przyznaję, iż zaczynałem niepokoić się o ciebie. — Ale twój gospodarz dobrze się z tobą obchodzi widocznie — mówił d‘Artagnan, wskazując pełne rondle i próżne butelki. — Ujdzie od biedy! ujdzie!... — odparł Porthos. — Kilka dni temu przyniósł mi gbur rachunek, ale go razem z nim za drzwi wyrzuciłem, w ten sposób jestem tu, jakby na prawach zwycięzcy, albo zdobywcy. Widzisz też, że bojąc się zostać wyparty ze stanowiska, trzymam się ciągle pod bronią. — Jednakże — śmiejąc się, zauważył d‘Artagnan — zdaje mi się, że od czasu do czasu robisz wycieczki. I wskazał palcem na rondle i butelki. — Niestety! to nie ja!... Nędzne zwichnięcie trzyma mnie w łóżku; Mousqueton się tylko wymyka i znosi żywność. Mousquetonie, mój miły — mówił Porthos, zwracając się do pachołka — widzisz przecie, że przybyły nam posiłki, trzeba przysporzyć prowiantów. — Mousquetonie — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — musisz mi wyświadczyć przysługę. — Jaką, proszę pana? — Udziel Planchetowi swoich wiadomości i przepisów, bo mogę i ja kiedyś znaleźć się oblężonym, a nie gniewałbym się wcale, gdybym wtedy używał wygód, jakiemi pana swojego otaczasz. — O! Boże, nic łatwiejszego, proszę pana. Potrzeba do tego tylko trochę sprytu i wprawy. Wychowałem się na wsi, a ojciec mój, w chwilach wolnych od zajęć, polował na cudzych gruntach. — A z resztą czasu co robił? — Panie, trudnił się rzemiosłem bardzo przyjemnem, według mego zdania. — Jakiem? — Ponieważ były to czasy wojen katolików z hugonotami i widział, że jedni tępią drugich, a czynią to w imię religji, wytworzył sobie wiarę pośrednią, która mu dozwalała być raz katolikiem, to znowu hugonotem. Przechadzał się zwykle ze strzelbą na ramieniu za płotami przy drogach, a gdy zobaczył katolika, nadchodzącego pojedyńczo, wtedy religja protestancka brała górę w jego umyśle. Kierował lufę w stronę wędrowca, a gdy przypuścił go na dziesięć kroków, rozpoczynał przemowę, kończącą się zazwyczaj zrzeczeniem się trzosa ze strony przechodnia, pragnącego zachować życie. Rozumie się, że gdy hugonota znowu spotkał, taka wysoka gorliwość katolicka go przejmowała, że pojąć nie mógł, jak przed kwadransem, odważył się wątpić o wyższości świętej wiary naszej. Ja, panie, jestem katolikiem, ale ojciec mój, wierny zasadom swoim, starszego brata zrobił hugonotem. — Jakże skończył ten człowiek, pełen zacności? — zapytał d‘Artagnan. — O!... najnieszczęśliwiej, jak tylko być może, proszę pana. Pewnego razu na drodze zaklęsłej wpadł między hugonota i katolika, z którymi miał już raz do czynienia; spiknęli się na biedaka i powiesili go na przydrożnem drzewie, poczem jeszcze przyszli do karczmy, w której piliśmy z bratem i przechwalali się tem, co zrobili. — A cóż wy na to? — zagadnął d‘Artagnan. — Pozwoliliśmy się im wygadać — odparł Mousqueton. — Potem, gdy wyszli z karczmy i każdy z nich udał się w swoją stronę, brat mój zaczaił się w drodze na katolika, a ja na protestanta i załatwiliśmy się z nimi, przejęci uwielbieniem dla przenikliwości biednego ojca naszego, który był tyle przezorny, że wychował nas, każdego w innej religji. — O!... z tego, co mówisz Mosquetonie, widzę rzeczywiście, że to był nielada dziarski człowiek. Zatem, jak powiadasz, poczciwiec ten zajmował się w chwilach wolnych polowaniem na cudzych gruntach? — Tak, panie... on mnie nauczył robić sieci na zające i króliki, i wędki zastawiać. Dlatego też, widząc, że ten kapcan oberżysta pasie nas prostem mięsiskiem, jak jakie włóczegi, co mogłoby zaszkodzić i tak osłabionym żołądkom naszym, spróbowałem dawnego rzemiosła. Spaceruję od niechcenia po lasach książęcych, zastawiam na przesmykach siatki; czasami spoczywam nad stawami jego książęcej mości i, leżąc spokojnie, zapuszczam wędkę na ryby. Teraz, dziękować Bogu, nie brak nam, jak pan widzi, kuropatw i królików, karpi i węgorzy, co wszystko jest posiłkiem strawnym i zdrowym, jak chorym przystoi. — Lecz kto wam dostarcza wina, czyżby gospodarz? — Niby on i nie on. — Nie rozumiem. — On go coprawda dostarcza, jednakże nie wie o tym spotykającym go zaszczycie. — Wytłumacz się jaśniej, Mousquetonie, opowiadanie twoje jest pełne rzeczy pouczających. — Otóż tak, proszę pana. Przypadek zrządził, że w jednej z moich wędrówek spotkałem pewnego Hiszpana, który dużo zwiedził świata, a między innemi i drugą półkulę. — Jaki może być związek antypodów z butelkami, stojącemi na stole i komodzie? — Cierpliwości, panie, na każdą rzecz przyjdzie kolej. — Słusznie: polegam więc na tobie, Mousquetonie, i słucham. — Ów Hiszpan miał służącego, który towarzyszył mu w podróży do Meksyku. Służący był moim ziomkiem, przystaliśmy więc odrazu do siebie, zwłaszcza, że usposobienia nasze zgadzały się najzupełniej. Nadewszystko lubiliśmy polować, on mi więc opowiadał, jak to w pampasach krajowcy polują na tygrysy i bawoły z pętlicami poprostu, które zarzucają na karki tych zwierząt. Nie mogłem zrazu uwierzyć, jak można dojść do takiej wprawy, aby z odległości dwudziestu lub trzydziestu kroków, trafić końcem liny tam, gdzie się chce, lecz wobec dowodów, trzeba było dać się przekonać prawdziwości opowiadania. Przyjaciel mój stawiał zdala od siebie butelkę i za każdym zamachem chwytał ją pętlicą za szyjkę. Oddałem się więc i ja tym ćwiczeniom, a ponieważ natura nie poskąpiła mi pewnych zdolności, zarzucam dziś lasso tak dobrze, jak gdybym był człowiekiem z nowego świata. Otóż pojmuje pan?... Gospodarz nasz posiada piwnicę dobrze zaopatrzoną, a klucz od niej trzyma przy sobie, ale z tej piwnicy wychodzi okienko. Tamtędy więc zarzucam sznur, a ponieważ doszedłem, gdzie najlepszy jest kącik, z niego więc wyciągam. Pojmuje pan teraz, jaki związek mają butelki, tu rozstawione, z antypodami. Zechciej pan teraz spróbować naszego wina i powiedz nam bez uprzedzenia, co o niem myślisz?... — Dziękuję ci, mój drogi, tylko co jadłem śniadanie. — A zatem — odezwał się Porthos — podaj jedzenie na stół, Mousquetonie, a, gdy my będziemy jedli, d‘Artagnan opowie, co się z nim działo w ciągu dziesięciu dni, odkąd nas opuścił. — Najchętniej — rzekł d‘Artagnan, a gdy Porthos i Mousqueton zajadali z łapczywością rekonwalescentów i serdecznem braterstwem, jakie wytwarza wspólność nieszczęścia, opowiedział, jak raniony Aramis musiał w Crèvecoeur pozostać, jak w Amiens zostawił Athosa w opałach, z czterema ludźmi, posądzającymi go o fałszerstwo pieniędzy, i jak on, d‘Artagnan, zmuszony był naszpikować szpadą hrabiego de Wardes, aby się przedostać do Anglji. Na tem zakończył zwierzenia, dodając jedynie, że za powrotem z Wielkiej Brytanji przyprowadził cztery przepyszne konie, z których jeden był dla niego, a reszta dla jego przyjaciół, i że dla Porthosa przeznaczony stoi w stajni hotelowej. Na to wszedł Planchet i oznajmił, że konie wypoczęły dostatecznie i mogą zajść na nocleg do Clermont. Ponieważ d‘Artagnan uspokoił się o Porthosa, a pilno mu było dowiedzieć się o innych, uścisnął choremu rękę, oznajmiając, iż puszcza się w dalszą drogę na poszukiwania. A zresztą będzie tędy powracał za jaki tydzień, jeżeli więc zastanie jeszcze Porthosa w hotelu Grand-Saint-Martin, zabierze go wtedy z sobą. Porthos odpowiedział, że według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, zwichnięcie nogi nie pozwoli mu wyruszyć w ciągu tego czasu. A przytem musi pozostać w Chantilly, aby się od księżnej swojej doczekać odpowiedzi. D‘Artagnan złożył mu życzenia, ażeby odpowiedź była pomyślną i długo nie dała na siebie czekać; i raz jeszcze poleciwszy Mousquetonowi Porthosa, zapłacił swój rachunek i wyruszył w dalszą drogę z Planchetem, który się uwolnił od jednego z prowadzonych luzem koni.